


Relics 遺骸

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 在Nibiru執行任務時，未能來得及被傳送出火山的Spock來到了所謂的身後之地。(或者說，Spock終於明白了宇宙的最終邏輯是什麼。)





	1. 死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 啟發自Star Trek: The Next Generation第三季第二十五集Transfigurations。

太過強烈的白光刺得他雙眼生疼，他的內眼瞼快速眨動，讓他有時間適應太過強烈的光線。

 

除卻太過強烈的白光，周圍濃重的霧氣很大程度地影響了他的視線。他環顧四週，注意到這個空間裡除了他以外空無一物。

 

「歡迎來到身後之地，Spock。」一個蒼老的聲音在他身後響起，他轉過身，驚訝自己並未聽見對方靠近時的腳步聲。

 

霧氣隨著對方的接近散去，Spock大使站在白光裡，神色溫和地看著他。他穿著白色的瓦肯服飾，除了左胸前的瓦肯文字，身上再無其它裝飾。

 

「Spock大使？」

 

老者的臉上露出好奇的神情，「這就是你所看見的？年老版本的自己？」

 

Spock簇起眉，「你的論述暗示你並非是我所看見的人。」

 

「我的確不是。」老者回答，「你的種族無法理解我的種族存在的方式，所以當你們感知到我的存在時，投射在你們意識裡的會是你最希望見到的人。」他的表情再次變得好奇起來，「我從未遇過有人看見年老版本的自己，在這種時候，你最想見的人竟然是自己嗎？」

 

那個問題宛如一把利刃刺透了他，Spock感覺到自己的身體變得緊繃。「否定的。」他回答，「但如果這裡是你所宣稱的地方，那麼在這裡見到Spock大使將是符合邏輯的。」

 

「邏輯，是的，我聽說過你的種族崇拜邏輯。」老者點點頭。

 

「你知道我的種族？」Spock問，試圖理解對方的身分，「這是否代表你是負責帶領我去瓦肯保存 _karta_ 之地的人？」

 

「不，那不是我在這裡的原因。」老者搖搖頭，「我在這裡，是因為我在很久以前欠了一筆債務，我是來償還債務的。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「請闡述。」

 

「我的種族曾經和你的種族存在於同一維度的空間，但是隨著時間過去，我們對生命的了解讓我們得以轉化。」老者頓了頓，「就像所有的演化，轉化的人只有非常少的一部份，那些並未經歷轉化的人認為並不理解我的族人所正在經歷的，他們聲稱我們是邪惡的，並迫害我們。」有著老者外貌，真實身分卻是外星生命體的外星人解釋道：「當我們因為迫害幾乎全數死去時，一艘叫做企業號的星艦剛好經過我們的行星，並對我的族人提供了庇護。」

 

「我並未有企業號執行過這種任務的印象。」Spock微微蹙起眉，「我所隸屬的企業號並非是聯邦唯一被命名為企業號的船隻，也許你所指得是另外一艘企業號？」

 

「NCC-1701。」外星人說出企業號的註冊船籍，「你隸屬的企業號就是那艘拯救了我的族人的星艦。」

 

Spock的眉擰得更緊，「我熟知所有企業號執行過的任務，但我並不—」

 

「無意冒犯，Spock，但是你所知的宇宙太過狹隘，你的邏輯無法解釋整個宇宙。」外星人打斷他，「讓我們談談更重要的事吧。我的任務是幫助你平靜地面對死亡，那對瓦肯而言十分重要，不是嗎？」

 

「肯定的。」Spock頷首，「但是有鑑於我的死亡是符合邏輯的，這將會是不必要的。」

 

「就像我所說的，你所知的宇宙僅是真實宇宙中非常小的一部分，在我們能夠繼續以前，你必須試著放開邏輯，跟從你的意志。在這個時刻，誰是你最想要見到的人？你是否能夠做到這點非常重要。」

 

Spock垂下眼，看著自己藍色的科學官制服。制服是深色的，就像是Jim在沒有燈光的艙房裡看著他的眼睛。「是的。」他輕聲道，「的確有一個人，我非常希望能夠再次見到他。」

 

「我看見他了，」外星人彎起嘴角，「我必須承認，你心中的他和我所記得的他很不一樣。」

 

「你可以 **看見** 我心中所想的畫面？」Spock驚訝地問。同樣身為擁有心靈感應能力的種族，他的精神屏障應該屏蔽了他所有的思想。

 

「我的種族擁有許多你們甚至不知曉存在的能力。」外星人露出一個被逗樂的表情。那有些奇怪，Spock從未想過自己可以露出這樣的表情，但使用著他的樣貌的外星人做起來卻毫不突兀。

 

「如果你真的擁有你所宣稱的能力，那麼我希望能夠確認我的伴侶在我死亡後是否仍然安好。」

 

「如你所願。」外星人輕快地答應，濃厚的霧氣再次將他包圍。

 

※

 

Uhura靠在Scott的肩上啜泣，Scott雖然輕輕拍打著她的肩膀安慰著她，但眼眶裡卻也盈滿了淚水。

 

站在兩人前方的McCoy抿著唇，身體不斷地發抖，泛紅的雙眼死死地瞪著前方。

 

Spock轉過身，看見幾名穿著隔離衣的醫護人員站在通往雙鋰水晶反應堆的房間外用來防止輻射外洩的隔間裡，正將一具屍體放進白色的屍袋。

 

屍體已經僵硬了，那讓醫護人員的任務不太順利。一隻手在醫護人員拉上拉鍊時掉了出來，Spock的瞳孔在認出那隻手的主人後猛地收縮。

 

他認得那隻手，它曾經珍重地撫過自己的臉頰，彷彿自己是這個世間最珍貴的珍寶。

 

他奔向Jim，伸手想要阻止醫護人員將拉鍊拉上。那不可能是Jim，Jim總是充滿了精力，那個毫無生氣地躺在裡面的人不可能是Jim。

 

但那沒有用，他的手穿透了醫護人員的手，對方將拉鍊拉到最底，像是完全沒有感覺到他的存在。

 

「你無法干涉事件的自然發展。」站在原處的外星人看著他的動作，臉上的表情沒有絲毫變化，「你已經死了，記得嗎？」

 

「發生什麼事了？」在明白自己對於眼前的一切只能觀察，而非介入後，Spock扭過頭，質問站在他身邊的外星人。在所有的可能性中，Jim的死亡是他從未預料過的。

 

「雙鋰水晶在企業號被攻擊時發生故障，他在沒有任何防護的情況下，修好了反應堆，讓企業號避免了毀滅的命運。」原本看著醫護人員將屍袋抬出隔間的外星人轉向他，「我必須承認，這是非常高尚的舉動，儘管大多數的人都明白多數人的利益重於少數人的，但不是每個人都能有勇氣這樣犧牲自己。」

 

「他 **是** 艦長。」Spock質疑，「在星艦受到攻擊時，他的位置應該是在艦橋。儘管他真的為了企業號而犧牲自己，你所展現給我看的亦是不符合邏輯的。」

 

「邏輯與否，這就是你死亡後所發生的。」外星人的語氣很平靜，就像是個耐心的成人教導哭鬧的孩子，「故障發生的時候，他正好和輪機長在一起。你知道他不可能會讓他去送死，尤其是這緊接著在你的殉職之後。」

 

他強調著殉職這幾個字，Spock感覺到自己的心臟狠狠抽蓄了一下。「隔了多久？」他詢問，太過迫切地想要知道答案，儘管他甚至不知道自己想要藉此達成什麼。

 

「兩天。」

 

一種麻木的鈍痛從心臟開始延伸，一直蔓延到身體的每個角落。這是他從未想過的結局，身為星際艦隊的軍官，早在第一次登上星艦以前他就知道這身制服代表著什麼。

 

可是他從未想過，這會是Jim和他的結局。當Jim在艦橋上和他交換視線時、當Jim在艙房裡拿著象棋的棋子垂眸思考時、當Jim在床上對他露出一個睡眼惺忪的微笑時，他以為他們還有許多這樣的時光，直到他們老去。

 

甚至，當外星人告知他已經死亡時，那個Jim總會老去的信念也沒有在他的心底模糊哪怕一秒鐘。他從未想過Jim會在如此年輕的年紀就死去，Spock大使從未提過他失去他的Jim時的確切年紀，但是他知道絕對不會是在他們都還如此年輕的時候。

 

「你沒有預期到他會在如此年輕的年紀便死去，對吧？」

 

Spock站在那裡，強迫自己看著醫護人員抬著Jim在走廊上遠去的身影，幾乎無法控制自己顫抖的聲線，「肯定的。」

 

「你知道，他本來不應該死的。」外星人順著他的視線，看著醫護人員的身影消失在渦輪電梯合起的門後。「在正確的時間線，你追捕到了該對這場攻擊負責的人，McCoy從那名罪犯的血裡成功製作出血清，那成功治療了他的輻射創傷。」

 

「你是否在暗示—」

 

外星人爽快地點頭，「如果你沒有在Nibiru上殉職，你們本來會一起克服這次的困難，就像你們以前一樣，也許困難，但你們總能找到解決的方法。」

 

瓦肯擁有阻斷痛覺的能力，但大多數的人所不知道的是，當疼痛超過界線，他們別無選擇，只能去感受那份疼痛。

 

就像他現在一樣。

 

「他死了，是因為我。」他麻木地說出依據外星人所給與的訊息，邏輯推理出來後的結果。

 

「這麼形容不太準確，畢竟他才是那個決定爬進去修反應堆的人，但我猜某種程度上，你可以這麼說。」

 

「你宣稱你的任務是讓我能夠面對自己的死亡，但你卻展現給我看會危及你的任務的畫面。」他的精神水域因為Jim死亡的畫面而陷入混亂，他緊緊抓住自己的邏輯，因為若不如此，那些混亂將會將他吞噬。「為什麼？」

 

「那是根據你的觀點。」外星人回答，「你的思考仍然受限於線性思考，可是你必須明白，宇宙不是一個永不停止的線，過去、現在、未來，這些都沒有意義，你比所有人都更應該明白這一點，Spock大使的存在就是最好的證明。」

 

Spock大使。

 

混亂的精神水域因為那個詞而帶來短暫的清明，很短，但是已經足夠。「在Spock大使的宇宙裡，Jim並沒有在如此年輕的年紀死去，」他看著外星人，「這是否代表，Jim活下來的可能性是存在的？」

 

「你學得很快嘛。」外星人露出滿意的笑容，一切再度變得模糊。


	2. 擁有

Spock環顧四周，注意到自己在艦長艙房。一個金髮的男人背對著他側躺在床上，頭枕著自己彎起的右手。他並沒有辦法看見對方的臉，但他仍是立刻就藉著背影認出了對方就是他在尋找的人。

 

Jim。

 

他走過去，想要看清楚對方的臉。

 

外界普遍相信星際艦隊的Kirk艦長是名永遠也不會被打倒的人，但是只有他知道，Jim也是平凡人，他沒有表現出來，並不代表他就感覺不到。

 

他聽過Jim在失去了船員後在艙房裡痛苦啜泣，那時候他們還不是伴侶，當他出於關心而前往對方的艙房詢問對方是否需要協助時，來開門的男人平靜的模樣幾乎讓他以為對方壓抑的哭泣聲只是自己的錯覺。

 

幾乎。Jim異常善於掩飾自己的真實感覺，但是那一夜泛紅的眼眶與輕微的鼻音出賣了他。

 

那是他們關係變得親密的其中一個原因。

 

Spock走向那張床，但出乎意料地，當他接近床時，另外一件事吸引了他的注意力。

 

Jim的懷中蜷縮著一個孩子。他的臉埋在Jim的懷中，Spock無法看見他的長相，但他仍是從對方微微泛綠的膚色以及露在外面的尖耳朵而判斷出對方擁有瓦肯血統。

 

Jim的左手摟著那個孩子，下巴輕輕地靠在對方的頭頂，打著小小的呼嚕。

 

「那是誰？」他聽見自己問。姑且不論瓦肯孩童不會對父母以外的人表現出如此依戀的姿態，Jim摟著孩子睡著的模樣太親暱，那孩子不可能與Jim毫無關係。

 

外星人走到他身邊，「那是他的兒子。」

 

「他是否屬於—」他看向外星人，甚至不敢結束那個句子。McCoy偶然提過瓦肯與人類混血的試管嬰兒在過去有過成功的案子，也許醫生成功複製了相同的手術。

 

外星人搖搖頭，「不，他不是你們的孩子。在這個時空，你早就死了，記得嗎？」

 

Spock抿唇。

 

「這是他領養的孩子。」外星人繼續說，「他愛你，Spock，就算對他而言，你是拋棄了他的人，他仍然愛你。所以當他在一次的任務中遇到這個孩子後，他立刻決定領養這個孩子，因為這個孩子擁有你的特質。」

 

「他是否……」他遲疑著，不確定自己想不想知道答案，「他最終是否放下我的死亡？」

 

「那取決於你如何定義放下。」外星人回答。「如果你的問題是他最終是否有遇到另外一個伴侶，那麼答案是肯定的。這孩子長大以後說服他替他尋找另外一名監護人是符合邏輯的，他很愛這個孩子，他滿足了他的需求。」

 

「你論述的方式暗示他和他的伴侶在一起並不快樂。」

 

「不，你錯了，他愛那個人。他不是你，可是他們仍然有很快樂的一生。那個人一直陪伴他直到死去，他最終有了他所希望的，一個能夠愛他一直到死亡的人。」

 

「但是？」聽出對方的言下之意，Spock問。

 

「但是那並沒有辦法改變有一部份的他跟著你一起死了的事實。他愛那個人，但是那個人不能取代你們之間所經歷的所有一切。那些傍晚的棋局、那些一同面對的困境，你知道你對他而言多麼重要。」

 

「但是我死了。」他苦澀地說。

 

「是的，」外星人沒有反駁，直接到近乎殘忍，「你死了。」

 

他閉上眼，不願意再看躺在床上的一大一小，兩人酣睡的身影提醒著他所放棄的。「讓我離開吧。」幾秒後，他再次睜開眼，他們已經回到那個空間。

 

「你不喜歡你所看到的。」外星人肯定地說。

 

「我並不願意傷害他，但你卻說他的一部份陪同我一起死去。」他語調乾啞，「我無法想像他是怎麼讓自己接受我死了的事實……」話語隱沒，自死亡以後，這是他第一次有機會思考死亡所真正代表的。在過去，當Jim難過時，他是那個陪著Jim的人，他從未細想過，當他不在了，在那些時刻誰來安慰Jim。

 

「企業號回到地球後，他向Pike請了長假，回了愛荷華的老家。」

 

Spock震驚地看著對方，「他不喜歡那裡。」

 

「痛苦讓他感覺到自己仍然活著，那裡讓他感覺痛苦。」

 

他知道。有很長的一段時間，他的伴侶有很嚴重的自毀傾向。飆車、在酒吧打架鬧事，受虐的童年讓Jim沉迷於危險的生活模式，他享受飆高的腎上腺素所帶來的快感，直到Pike上將說服他加入星際艦隊，給了他一個生活的目標。

 

「我相信Pike上將會協助他度過……」他停頓了一下，最終隱晦地結束自己的句子，「這段時期。」

 

Pike上將與Jim情同父子，他們沒有任何血緣或法律關係，但是當Jim需要時，上將總會適時提供協助。

 

「他沒有機會這麼做。」不待他問為什麼，對方便補充：「他死了，就在你死後的隔天，死於一場攻擊裡。」

 

即使明知自己無法做出任何改變，Spock仍是反射性地開始思考對方所謂的攻擊所代表的含意。

 

卸任企業號的艦長後，上將大多數的時間都在總部，這代表除非總部受到攻擊，否則上將死於任務的可能性非常小。

 

「暗殺？」Spock問。沒有任何跡象顯示有任何勢力正策劃針對地球的攻擊，機率顯示上將死於暗殺的可能性大於任務。

 

「你的思考的方式非常有趣。」外星人看起來被逗樂了。在其他情況下，Spock也許會抗議對方不應該在未經他允許的情況下閱讀他的思想，但上將對於Jim、對整個艦隊的影響至關重要，得知上將死亡的確切原因更為迫切，所以他只是維持沉默地看著對方。「好吧，如果你真的想知道的話，倫敦的檔案館發生了一場爆炸，犯人在指揮部召開緊急會議時攻擊了德斯仲會議室，大多數出席了那場會議的軍官都沒有存活那次的攻擊，包括Pike。」

 

Spock立刻意識到犯人真正想攻擊的目標是什麼。受到攻擊時，規章規定在星系裡的高級軍官必須聚集到德斯仲會議室，倫敦的檔案館顯然只是誘餌。

 

非常聰明的誘餌，而且對方顯然非常了解艦隊規章。他因為這代表的含意而擰起眉，高級軍官必須聚集到德斯仲會議室是中校以上的人才能得知的資訊，這是否代表有高級軍官叛變了？

 

還有Jim，Pike上將死了，Jim怎麼辦？他不認為Jim可以接受這一點。

 

「你知道，你得學著把你的疑問問出口，而不是試著自己想出所有的答案。」外星人嘆了口氣，「但我猜我還是可以回答你的問題。是的，犯人是一個中校，但是他沒有叛變。Marcus將軍才是他真正想殺的人，他所做的一切都是為了報復他，其他人只能算是附帶傷害。」

 

Spock因為那個詞而瞇起眼，「Jim不會同意你這個說法。」

 

「我知道。」外星人聽起來毫不介意，「這也回答了你的第二個問題。在得知Pike的死訊後，他立刻返回艦隊，並要求追捕已經逃到克羅諾斯的犯人。這本來沒什麼問題，但Marcus想要與克林貢帝國開戰，所以他暗中破壞企業號，讓企業號被迫停留在中立區，又在真實意圖被揭穿後試圖摧毀企業號。」他停頓了一下，「接下來的發展你已經知道了。」

 

Jim死了。他意識到那就是對方所謂的發展。伴侶毫無生氣地躺在屍袋中的模樣再次浮現眼前，他想起對方剛剛所告知自己的，Jim如何在沒有防護的情況下修好了雙鋰水晶的反應堆。

 

那是非常痛苦的死法。反應堆運作時正物質與反物質所產生的輻射會在分子結構上破壞細胞，足以在短時間內讓成年人致命。

 

他痛恨自己不在那裡。

 

「不過你要求看他活下來的時間線，所以結果就是他成功的帶著企業號返回地球，並且一直維持單身，直到那個孩子說服再找一名伴侶。」外星人繼續道，驅走了Jim死亡的畫面。

 

「但那已經是一輩子了。」Spock指出。Jim摟著的那個孩子相當年幼，等到孩子長大，Jim早已獨身度過了數十年，以人類短暫的壽命而言，那是多麼漫長的歲月。

 

「你可以這麼說。」外星人沒有反駁。

 

「如果……」他張開口，因為那個可能性而心碎，「如果他從未愛上過我，他會快樂嗎？」

 

他不在那裡，也許其他人可以。外星人提過Jim與其他人的可能性，也許Jim不需要獨自度過數十年的時間。

 

「你何不自己看看呢？」外星人反問。


	3. 失去

他站在一間書房，Jim就坐在離他一步之遙的書桌前，正在迅速瀏覽電腦螢幕上的資料。

 

「嘿。」

 

一個女性的聲音響起，Spock隨著聲音的方向看去，只見一名套著睡袍的人類女性站在房間門口，對著Jim微笑。

 

他並不認識對方，但是她與Jim顯然隸屬同一個亞種，白皙的皮膚、金色的頭髮、藍色的雙眼。

 

Jim抬起頭，對她露出一個微笑，「妳怎麼醒了？」

 

「有點冷。」女性把身上的睡袍拉得更緊一些，走到書桌旁。Jim將椅子轉向女性的方向，讓她可以坐在自己的腿上。

 

他們的動作非常自然，像是他們早就這麼做過了千百回。Spock繃緊唇部的線條，因為那個畫面的和諧性而感到異常地困擾。

 

「我很抱歉，」Jim伸手將對方滑落的金髮撥到耳後，「我睡不著。」

 

「跟我回去試著睡一會，好嗎？」女性輕聲要求，「你睡得太少了。」

 

「我—」

 

「等等。」Spock在Jim可以回答以前轉向站在他身邊的外星人，「他並未有失眠的問題。」他尖銳地指出。

 

「他的平均睡眠時間為三點八個小時。」外星人的視線落在停止的兩人身上。

 

「否定的，他的平均睡眠時間為七點二個小時。」

 

「你不知道他有失眠病史，是不是？」外星人的表情帶上玩味。他看向他，「你知道他只花了三年就從學院畢業。」

 

「是的，但那是因為他很優秀。」

 

「學院聚集了整個第一象限最優秀的人才，他的確很優秀，但是他也同樣很努力。」外星人意有所指，「Spock，你知道他童年的經驗讓他不期待被保護，你應該要預估得到他不會提那些真正重要的事。」

 

心口因為對方的暗示而緊縮，Spock從未想過Jim有失眠的問題。Jim和他在一起時，若非有緊急狀況，總是會睡上至少七個小時，他沒有想過Jim輕描淡寫地提過的失眠問題是如此嚴重。

 

「他說過……」劇烈收縮的心臟讓發音變得困難，「但是我不知道……」

 

「許多關於他的事情你都不知道。」外星人指出。

 

「是的。」Spock承認。他轉過身，再次看向已經不再屬於他的伴侶。Jim的手仍停留在人類女性的髮上，看向對方的神情非常溫柔。他有時候也會對他露出這樣的表情，在他們剛剛開始交往的時候，這樣的神情大多出現在他們私下相處的時候，但最近幾個月這樣的表情越來越頻繁地出現在像艦橋這類的公開場合。

 

『他愛你，Spock。你應該注意他看你的眼神，沒有一個種族可以隱瞞看向自己所愛的人的眼神。』

 

七個月以前，就在他和Jim的浪漫關係開始以前的一個月，Nyota這樣告訴他。

 

他看進人類的眼中，但那雙蔚藍的眸中不再映著他自己的倒影，而這個Jim的眼下有著陰影。他好奇Jim在學院的時候是不是真的像對方所說的一樣有失眠的問題，但是他永遠都沒有機會知道了。

 

「在這個宇宙，我們的關係是什麼？」他聽見自己問。

 

外星人的聲音從他的身後傳來，「看著他愛上別人不好受，對吧？」

 

Spock希望自己能回答對方。

 

※

 

「我能幫上你什麼忙嗎，大使？」

 

Spock眨眨眼，意識到自己在企業號的娛樂甲板。Nyota站在他的面前，拘謹卻有禮地詢問。

 

他快速地觀察了一下四周，這很明顯是一場接待晚宴，因為所有的人都穿著正式的軍禮服，而他的身上則穿著正式的瓦肯長袍。

 

「大使？」因為遲遲得不到他的回應，Nyota又問了一次，聲音開始變得困惑。

 

他注意到Nyota的視線落在他的身上，顯然這一次他不再只是觀察，他不曉得外星人擁有這樣的能力，也不曉得外星人可以改變已經發生過的事件。

 

「是的，我需要與Kirk艦長交談。」因為Nyota話語中的疏離，他推測他在這個宇宙裡並未在企業號上值勤。

 

「艦長在那裡。」她指向靠近走廊的那一側的艙壁。同樣穿著軍禮服的Jim站在放滿了食物的長桌邊，正在與另外一名安多利安中校交談。

 

Spock不認識那名安多利安中校，但是Jim顯然認識對方。他的姿態非常放鬆，時不時在交談的途中觸碰對方，並且因為對方說的話而大笑。

 

「正在和他交談的中校是誰？」

 

「那是Thelin中校，我們的大副。」Nyota聽起來更困惑了，「你們在傳送室見過了。」她朝他投來一個擔心的眼神，「大使，你還好嗎？你今晚感覺有些分心。」

 

「我的狀態十分良好。」他保證。Nyota沒有相信，他看得出來，但是他有更迫切的事要做，因為他並不知道自己距離回到那個神祕的空間還有多少時間，所以他只是和對方微微致意後便走向Jim。

 

「艦長，中校。」他打斷兩人的談話。

 

Jim和Thelin看向他，兩人同時歛去了臉上輕鬆的笑容。

 

「大使，我希望你今晚過得還算愉快。」Jim原本輕鬆的姿態立刻變得拘謹。他仍然掛著笑容，但是那個笑容不再真心。McCoy私底下嘲笑過那是他的工作模式，並宣稱當他露出那樣的笑容時只需要在他身邊放上一隻狗就可以開始唱 _微笑瓦肯和他的狗_ ，因為就連被強迫微笑的瓦肯笑起來都比他好看。在McCoy提起以前，Spock其實從未聽過這首童謠，但是顯然這首童謠在地球非常受歡迎，因為當McCoy提起時在場的每個人都會唱。

 

他仍然記得那個整個餐桌的人都跟著醫生哼唱起那首歌詞毫無邏輯的童謠的午後。當他們哼完一個小節，全部的人都大笑起來，而Jim笑著看了他一眼，軍官餐室的燈光折射在他帶笑的眼中，無比地蔚藍。

 

「非常愉悅。」Spock回答，立刻切入正題，「我是否能單獨跟你談談？」

 

「當然。」Jim回答，轉過頭對著Thelin眨了眨眼，「Thelin，晚點再繼續？」

 

「遵命，長官。」Thelin和Jim交換了一個視線，然後兩人都露出笑容。

 

Spock認得這個表情，Jim稱這叫內部笑話，當他 **才是** 企業號的大副時，Jim也會在這種場合對他露出這樣的表情。

 

Jim對於官僚體制一向感到反感，那讓他對於代表了官僚體制的人總是格外地有戒心，而那，在這個例子上，代表此時站在他身邊的瓦肯人大使，他。

 

Jim討厭他。他痛苦地意識到這個事實。

 

他看著對方有禮卻疏離的表情，和那個在前往傳送室的路上迎接任何代表以前跟他抱怨他有多麼討厭官僚體制以及太過貼身的軍禮服的Jim沒有半點相似的地方。

 

「我曾聽說你十分擅長三維象棋。」出於他無法解釋的理由，他開了口。

 

果然，Jim露出一個驚訝的表情，就像他第一次對他提出下棋的邀約時一樣，「我的確—」

 

他的話硬生生地斷在那裡，同時停止的還有所有的一切。外星人憑空出現在他身邊，「你試著想要讓他喜歡你，你知道那會導致什麼嗎？」

 

因為對方話語中的暗示，Spock看著對方，擰起眉，「你是否在暗示他會愛上我？」

 

「你有沒有想過你們為什麼會在一起？」外星人問。概率是Spock第一個想到的答案，但是外星人的表情讓他立刻意識到這不是正確的答案。外星人非常不明顯地嘆了口氣，「你有計算過愛上一個人的概率多麼的小嗎？」

 

Spock在計算到小數點後第八位的時候便停止計算，任何到了小數點後第八位都還是零的概率當然可以被歸類到低概率的那一個範疇。

 

「根據我們的精神契合度，Jim討厭我的概率同樣也非常低。」他反駁。

 

「那是技術性細節，他愛你，是因為你的本質，在真的認識你以後他當然會愛上你。」

 

「我是瓦肯人，我們崇尚技術性細節。」Spock感覺到自己的精神水域因為對方宣稱Jim一定會愛上自己而波動了一下。

 

「你希望他愛你？即使他會為此感到痛苦？」外星人問。

 

那成功讓Spock不再辯駁，波動的精神水域再次沉寂。他當然不希望Jim痛苦，可是他同樣也無法接受Jim不愛他的宇宙。

 

「我以為我們至少可以是朋友。」半晌後，他回答。

 

「你和他的友誼是他愛上你的契機。」外星人毫不客氣地指出，「當他真正開始了解你後，愛上你是不可避免的。」

 

「所以，我的選擇只有失去跟從未擁有。」Spock無法決定哪一個更糟，是Jim愛他卻必須哀悼他的死亡，還是Jim從未愛上過他。

 

「是你自己決定死在火山裡的。」

 

「我不能違背最高指導原則。」

 

「所以你仍然覺得你的決定是對的？」

 

Spock遲疑了一下。瓦肯的那一半告訴他這才是對的，但是人類的那一半卻告訴他別如此輕易放棄擁有的一切。

 

「是的。」他回答，決定跟從自己的理智。

 

「如果我告訴你還有第三個選擇呢？」

 

Spock看著對方。

 

外星人露出一個難以解讀的表情，「放手。」


	4. 放手

Spock張開口，想詢問對方所謂的放手是什麼意思，但白光再次散去，他身處的空間變成企業號的艦橋。

 

Jim站在距離他幾步的地方，垂下手中的PADD，和站在他面前的McCoy交談。

 

Jim身上穿著指揮制服，但是McCoy身上仍然穿著在Nibiru執行任務時的潛水裝，所以Spock判斷這次外星人將他送到了在他死亡後不久的時間線。

 

死亡。

 

當那個字一浮現腦海，他立刻低下頭，原本因為憶起自己於火山中死亡的事實而繃緊的神經在看見自己在地上的影子後鬆懈下來。有影子代表有實體，這次他不會被迫旁觀。

 

不，外星人的能力不止於此，他還有能力改變已經發生的事實。

 

他伸出手，藍色的袖子上縫著代表中校的官階，然後他聽見Jim的聲音。

 

「Spock檢查結果怎麼樣？」

 

他垂下手，知道外星人這次唯一改變的只有他的死亡。

 

「結果一切正常。」McCoy回答，「我已經准許他回來繼續執勤。」

 

「Mr. Spock，你認為你可以繼續執勤嗎？」Jim看向他。

 

Jim的聲音非常緊繃，像是正在忍耐什麼，與此同時他手臂繃緊的肌肉線條也顯示著同樣的跡象。Spock知道自己嚇到對方了，外星人展現給他的可能仍然清晰，而Jim——用曲速前時期地球的術語來說——正在克制自己戰鬥或是逃跑的反應。

 

除了在科技發展超越人類演化的時代，戰鬥或是逃跑的本能在很多時刻皆不適用，例如此時。

 

「我運作良好。」他跟對方保證，希望這能稍微安撫對方緊繃的情緒。他需要與Jim私下交談——大副和伴侶的身分皆需要——因為他在火山中經歷的不適合在艦橋這樣的公開場合討論。

 

「很好。」Jim低下頭在PADD的公文上簽上自己的名字，把它交給站在一旁的文書官。

 

「我有些事情要宣布。」Jim提高音量，吸引所有艦橋人員的注意力。他繞到自己的椅子旁，按下扶手上的全艦通訊鈕，「企業號的成員，請注意。」他開口，「我相信你們都注意到了，在剛才的救援行動中，我們違反了最高指導原則。」他頓了頓，「艦隊規範明確地指出最高指導原則是不可被違背的，我違背了最高指導原則，我已經在日誌裡註明這是我自己一個人的決定，與企業號的其他船員無關。」

 

「艦長—」Spock開口，他不是很確定對方想說什麼，但是不管是邏輯或是本能都告訴他對方即將說出口的話也許會造成毀滅性的結果。

 

「讓我說完，」Jim伸出一隻手，做出一個制止的手勢，「與此同時，在嘗試救援Spock指揮官的行動中，我讓個人情感影響了我的決定，這違背了619號條例，我現在解除我的指揮權，」他轉向醫生，「請將時間與日期註明在星艦的日誌中。」

 

「你瘋了，Jim。」McCoy走到Jim身邊，低吼：「你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

 

「相信我，我知道。」Jim同樣壓低聲音，但Spock仍是聽到了對方說的話。「就只是——照我說的做，好嗎？」他拍了拍醫生的胳膊，抬起頭看向他，「Spock，她是你的了，照顧好她。」他停頓，「安全人員。」

 

站在電梯門邊的兩名安全人員不安地上前，Jim露出一個笑容，「介意送我去禁閉室嗎？」

 

「艦長。」Spock開口，但Jim再次打斷他。

 

「你才是艦長，Spock。」

 

「那麼，請允許我以代理艦長的身分將你的禁閉地點改為你的艙室，那裡更為舒適。」他提議。這是一個巨大的錯誤，當他和Jim解釋過後，他很確定一切錯誤都會被糾正。

 

「你是艦長。」Jim扼要地道，沒有再次拒絕。

 

Spock看著他和兩名安全人員一起走進電梯，McCoy低咒一聲，跟著快步走進渦輪電梯。

 

Spock環顧四周，除了機器運作的低鳴聲，偌大的艦橋一片死寂。所有的人看起來都嚇壞了，而且非常不安。

 

「指揮官……」Chekov打破寂靜，「這代表簡長不再是簡長了嗎？」

 

「我會盡我所能讓這不會發生。」Spock保證。企業號的艦橋是Jim的歸屬，他不會讓Jim如此輕易就放棄這一切。

 

因為他的回答，年輕的少尉放鬆下來。

 

「Mr. Sulu，艦橋交給你。」Spock在聽見對方肯定的回應後轉身走進渦輪電梯。

 

他需要與Jim談談，糾正一切的錯誤，且一刻都不能再延遲。

 

電梯快速降落至艦長艙房的那一層甲板，Spock走出電梯，滿意地注意到雖然說是禁閉，但誰也沒有真正把Jim當成犯人，所以他的房門外並沒有守衛看守。

 

他站在緊閉的門前，拉平了自己衣服因為走路而起了些許皺褶的下襬，不明白那股不安究竟來自於哪裡。他可以直接走進去，Jim早在很久以前就給了他這樣的允許，畢竟考慮到他們在過去的三點八個月都睡在一起，在每一次進入艦長艙房時還要求許可太不符合效益了。

 

就在他伸出手，準備按下按鈕時，艙門滑開了，臉色難看的McCoy走了出來。

 

「現在你高興了。」看見他，McCoy沒好氣地低吼，「你就這麼選擇讓自己死在那裡，你以為會發生什麼？」他尖銳地問，「他 **當然** 會用盡一切方法去救你。」

 

「對此我非常感激。」

 

「你到底知不知道這代表什麼？」那徹底刺激到McCoy。艙門在他身後關上，他毫不懷疑憤怒的醫生會攻擊他。

 

「是的。」他平靜地回答。

 

那個答案讓McCoy楞了一下。「你真的知道？」他懷疑地問。

 

「我同時還知道這是錯誤的，我在這裡的原因是因為我必須糾正這個錯誤。」

 

醫生瞇起眼，審視著他，像是在判斷他說的是不是真話。「不管你做什麼，」半晌後，他慢慢地說，「不准再刺激他，他今天已經碰到夠多破事了。」

 

Spock頷首，向對方保證，醫生這才讓出自己身後的門。不再受到阻撓，他伸手按下開門鈕。艙門滑開，房間裡昏暗的燈光讓他有一瞬間看不清房間裡的情況。

 

他走進房間，在他身後闔上的艙門擋住了走廊上的燈光。零點五二秒後，他終於適應了房間的亮度。

 

房間裡很安靜，若非醫生才從這裡走出去，他會認為Jim其實並不在房裡，然後他聽到了浴室傳來的水聲。

 

他走進浴室，發現Jim正在洗手台前洗臉。他脫掉了上衣，但仍然穿著制服的褲子和靴子，彎下身體的疲倦姿態與其它外星人所展現給他看的時間線重疊。

 

「你應該待在艦橋。」注意到他的存在，Jim直起身體，拿起放在一旁的毛巾擦了擦臉。

 

因為他收回自己的手，水龍頭停止出水，戛然而止的水聲讓Spock幾乎瑟縮，有種還有什麼別的東西也隨著水流停止了的錯覺。

 

他上前，想觸碰Jim，但是Jim身上所透露出的拒絕意味非常明顯，於是他再度停下腳步。

 

「我必須與你交談。」他回答，注意到些許的水珠仍沾在他的唇角。人類的嘴唇看起來不可思議的濕潤，他曾經以為自己再也沒有機會這樣看著對方。

 

但此時Jim就站在距離他一步的地方。

 

「我們的確應該談談。」Jim收緊下巴，肌肉變得緊繃。「我想知道—」他說話的速度非常緩慢，「你為什麼選擇死在那座火山裡？」

 

Spock花了一秒才想起來自己選擇死在火山裡的原因，「最高指導原則—」

 

「只是因為這樣嗎？」Jim問，「因為最高指導原則不能被打破，所以你寧願死，也要捍衛那個原則？」

 

「那是聯邦所有的軍官都被預期擁有的品質。」Spock回答。

 

「是啊。」Kirk輕聲道，Spock可以看見對方手臂的肌肉繃得更緊，「就算再給你機會選擇，你還是會選擇死在那裡，用你的生命捍衛最高指導原則，對不對？」

 

Spock看著對方，隱約覺得有什麼巨大的錯誤正在形成。Jim的情緒非常激動，但是他懷疑自己不能等到對方冷靜下來，「Jim，當我在那個火山裡時—」

 

「Spock。」Jim打斷他，臉上憤怒且痛苦的表情迅速消失，「我們分手吧。」

 

那是Spock完全沒有預料到的話，他們的關係一直很穩定，他沒有想過對方會提出這樣的要求，尤其是在他好不容易失而復得的時候。「請聽我解釋—」

 

「我想我今天已經聽了夠多的邏輯了。」Jim扯了扯自己的嘴角，「我不能這樣下去，Spock，我不能跟一個如此輕易放棄生命的人在一起。」

 

「你的假設是錯誤的，生物的本能是追求長壽且繁榮的一生。」

 

「我知道。」Jim露出一個微笑，但是笑意並為達到眼底，「但我不能，Spock，我想要更多，我花了太多才成為現在這個樣子，我不能冒險失去這一切。」

 

一開始，他其實沒有聽懂對方說的話，然後他想到了Jim提過自己差點走上的偏差道路，想到了在那些不同的時間線中的Jim，即使有人陪伴，看起來卻總是悲傷且孤單。

 

所以，放手是這個意思。

 

下一秒，Jim不見了。Spock環顧四周，發現自己再度回到了那個空間。

 

「是你。」他看著眼前的外星人，痛苦地意識到對方在讓他回去時，就已經知道這個結局。

 

「是的。」外星人承認，「我的任務是讓你毫無遺憾，你不希望死去，不是嗎？我不明白你為何會抵抗這樣的發展，這是根據你的邏輯推演出來的。」

 

「Jim要求結束我們的關係。」他回答，心臟因為想起Jim要求結束關係的表情而傳來陣陣刺痛。

 

「這是符合邏輯的，他為了救你違背了條例，他承擔了那個後果，而作為你自己行動的後果，他要求分手，你也應該承擔這個後果。」

 

「這不是我們的結局。」他直覺否認。

 

「你拋棄了他，Spock。如果你沒有注意到的話，他的生命中有太多人拋棄他了，他要求結束這段關係非常正常。」

 

「我並未—」他的眼角因為那個詞而抽了一下，「—拋棄他。」

 

「你選擇死在那個火山裡，不是嗎？」外星人看著他，「他的父親選擇用自己的生命拯救Kelvin號的船員，他的母親和哥哥選擇留下他獨自離開，」他停頓，「你選擇用你的生命捍衛最高指導原則，Spock，你已經做了你的選擇，現在，他也做了他的。」

 

「我並不知道做出那個選擇會讓我失去他。」

 

外星人點點頭，「沒錯，就像他也不知道做出讓你下去那個火山的選擇時會讓你死在那裡。你有想過那是什麼感覺嗎？親手害死你最愛的人？」

 

「但是我並沒有死。」

 

「因為他違反條例救了你。」外星人回答，「這是侼論。」

 

如果擁有只是為了失去，如果他所看到的每一個可能，都存在著Jim和他曾經擁有過的一切的遺骸。

 

「你為什麼讓我看這些？」他問，精神屏障因為那些可能而搖搖欲墜。

 

「我告訴過你了，我的任務是讓你平靜地面對死亡。」

 

「我如何能？」他質問，「在你所展現給我的宇宙中，Jim與我從未幸福，我如何能夠平靜地面對死亡？」

 

「你確定嗎？」外星人靜靜地反問，「你們交往的這段時間，你從未幸福過嗎？」

 

Spock瞪大眼。

 

他站在湍流的河水裡，每一個奔逝而去的都是他曾經擁有的記憶。

 

那些在艦橋時所交換的默契眼神、那些傍晚棋局時Jim會微微勾起的嘴角、那些清晨時親密的耳鬢相磨。

 

他的確是幸福的。

 

「那是過去。」他的精神屏障轟然坍塌，「在所有你展現給我的宇宙，Jim並不快樂，我如何能夠離開？」

 

「他不會。我早已告訴過你，當你死去時，他的一部份也會隨著你一起死去。你不願接受，所以我又展現了你們從未相遇的宇宙，你也同樣無法接受。」外星人嘆了口氣，「Spock，邏輯架構了你的世界，也許你該思考，如果宇宙真有最終邏輯，那麼那個邏輯會是什麼。」

 

如果宇宙真有最終邏輯。

 

他抬起頭，看進外星人的眼中。那是他自己的眼，當他在停機坪第一次遇見來自另外一個宇宙的Spock大使時，大使就用這樣的眼神告訴過他。

 

『Spock，在這個例子上，幫你自己一個忙。拋開邏輯，跟從你自己的感覺。』

 

他放下邏輯，讓屬於人類的那一半告訴自己答案。

 

大使舉起手，告訴他祝他好運。Jim大笑，傾過身給了他一個吻。

 

如果宇宙真有最終邏輯，那就是他們終將相遇在艦橋之上。

 

所有James T Kirk和Spock從未相遇、從未相愛的宇宙，都是錯誤的，他現在已經知道了。

 

「我愛他。」他閉上眼，偋棄其它，因為此刻，只有一個邏輯是永恆且正確的，「亦如他愛我。」

 

他們屬於彼此，那就是宇宙的最終邏輯。

 

「是的。」外星人的聲音帶上笑意，「在我所拜訪過的所有宇宙，你們擁有不同的人生，但是你們總是相遇，總是相愛。」

 

「你所展現給我的那些—」

 

「是錯誤的時間線，時間線會因為錯誤而坍塌，就像是在某個時間線裡，你因為邏輯而選擇背叛你的艦長，導致了地球與瓦肯被其他的種族奴役了上百年。」

 

Spock瞪大眼。

 

「你以為你的選擇會帶來和平，但是最終只帶來了毀滅，因為你背叛了你不應該背叛的，」外星人意有所指地停頓，「你的心。」

 

也許這就是為什麼每一個宇宙總殘存著他曾經擁有的情感的遺骸，他們的感情太濃烈真摯，就連死亡也無法將他們分開。

 

「 _T’hy’la_ 。」他說，意識到Jim究竟代表了什麼，「他是我的 _t’hy’la_ ，是不是？」

 

瓦肯古籍記載了那堅不可摧的連結。當一對伴侶愛上對方的本質，那會從根本改變他們。所以不論時間如何流逝，世事如何改變，都無法摧毀t’hy’la連結。

 

包括時間與死亡。

 

「我不能回答你那個問題， _t’hy’la_ 連結只有當事人才能判斷。」

 

「那麼，回答我這個問題。如果我未曾選擇放棄，當時間到來，我們的連結是否足夠確保他不再恐懼被拋棄？」

 

「我想你知道答案。」老者並未直接給他答案，但是他臉上的表情已經說明了一切。

 

Spock望進老者的眼中，濃霧散去，他的倒影在那雙褐眸中無比清晰。「送我回去，」他要求，知道這才是正確的，「回到我被成功營救的時間，這一次，我會矯正所有錯誤。」

 

「你確定這是你要的？」老者詢問。

 

Spock堅定地點頭，「非常確定。」


	5. 新生

傳送波在他眼前消散，因為火山裡的高溫而仍散發著高溫的環境保護衣在碰到冷空氣後產生大量的白霧。那很大程度地阻礙了他的視線，但是Spock仍是認出了自己已經回到企業號的傳送室。

 

「Spock！」傳送室的艙門滑開，身上仍然穿著潛水服的Jim跑到傳送台前，呼吸因為奔跑而紊亂，「你還好嗎？」

 

他張開口，正準備要回答，兩名船員卻開始對他噴冷卻劑。那讓他反射性地眨眼，眼前的頭盔在幾秒內便因為冷卻劑而覆上一層薄冰。「肯定的。」他回答，在船員停止朝他噴冷卻劑後伸手轉下自己的頭盔。Jim明顯地放鬆下來，Spock朝對方的方向走了一步，「艦長，我需要與你談談。」他看了一下四周的船員，補充，「私底下。」

 

對於他的請求，Jim看起來頗為意外，可是Spock明白他必須立刻告知對方自己真實的想法。

 

過去的經驗讓他明白等待適宜的時機並非總是最好的選擇。

 

「當然。」Jim看起來有些困惑，但還是答應了他的請求。一滴水珠從他濕淋淋的金髮順著臉頰滑落，他用手背隨手擦去那滴水珠。「裝備室可以嗎？反正我們也該把這些衣服換掉。」

 

Spock頷首，「這個安排是可以接受的。」

 

他們一起走進距離傳送室不遠的裝備室，艙門在他們身後闔上，給了他們一個隱蔽的私人空間。Spock將手中的頭盔隨手放置在一個空著的桌子上，在Jim轉過身看向他的同時伸手將對方拉近自己的懷中。

 

他可以聽見Jim因為驚訝而發出了一個短促的呼喊聲。因為冷卻劑而在他的環境保護衣上覆著的薄冰因為他太大的動作而剝落，在地上迅速融化成小小的水漬，與Jim腳邊帶有海水鹹味的水漬融合在一起。

 

他深吸了口氣，聞到混合了海水的鹹味以及硫磺刺鼻的味道。

 

金屬製成的櫃子反射著他們的倒影，但他不需要看見自己的失態也知道自己的舉止在這樣的環境下多麼不合時宜。

 

他應該放開他的艦長，讓他們能夠換下身上的外勤服裝，並在重新穿上制服後向對方簡報自己的任務，這才是身為一名星艦大副應該有的得體舉止。可是那異常困難，他的精神屏障被盡數摧毀，他像孩提時代一樣困惑且恐懼。

 

「我很抱歉。」他擁著自己失而復得的伴侶，低語。

 

憤怒、困惑、孤寂。措手不及的死亡讓他以為這就是自己生命的全部：他擁有伴侶，卻沒能來得及建立連結、他的身體會因為冷凝裝置而被保存下來， _katra_ 卻會隨著他的身體被凝結在固化的岩漿中時永遠消逝。

 

以某種程度上來說，這樣的死亡方式違背了瓦肯教義所信仰的所有一切。瓦肯教義擁抱精神世界的完整遠勝於對於肉體的追求，但是當死亡來臨，他所擁有的卻只有自己嚴謹卻空曠的心靈。

 

然後是Jim，他的艦長、他的伴侶、他的 _t’hy’la_ 。為了船員而犧牲自己的Jim、獨自擁著孩子入睡的Jim、即使躺著也無法入睡的Jim、因為他選擇死亡而悲痛的Jim。死亡只是一瞬間的事，他甚至無法憶起冷凝裝置歸零後跟自己到達那個空間之間的事。但當他被迫旁觀，看著他的伴侶孤寂地面對一切，永恆是他唯一可以定義的東西。

 

Jim不是沒有能力面對，他知道。

 

但是擁有能力面對，不代表就必須承受。

 

原本因為被嚇到而反射性掙扎的人停下動作，「Spock，你還好嗎？」Jim聽起來非常困惑。

 

「我運作良好。」他回答，在心中譴責自己對於自己的每一個身分的失職，並強迫自己放開懷中的人類。他很確信自己身上的環境保護衣會造成人類的不適，可是他用盡意志力，也只是讓自己微微鬆開了一些。

 

Jim再次掙扎了一下，Spock反射性收緊自己的懷抱，不讓自己失而復得的伴侶離開，「我不知道，你確定你真的沒事嗎？」

 

「我跟你保證我運作良好。」Spock重複，一邊努力建立起自己的精神屏障。那十分困難，自從他第一次學會如何架構精神屏障開始便一直存在的屏障只剩破碎的石塊，他在殘餘的瓦礫中艱難前進，試圖尋找任何可以使用的東西。

 

「你看起來不像沒事的樣子，我很擔心，Spock。」Jim說道。

 

石塊因為他的動作而在他的腳下滾動，他低下頭，看見一個三維象棋的棋子躺在自己腳邊。

 

Jim大笑，從棋盤另外一端朝他投來的視線滿是喜愛，『我想我們可以晚一點再煩惱那顆棋子，中校，因為現在我只想要吻你。』

 

他彎下腰，在斷瓦殘垣中拾起過往的遺跡。

 

邏輯再次開始運作，他放開自己的手。「Jim，我們必須立刻趕回地球。」他迅速地解釋了一遍自己在火山中遇見的外星人，以及之後針對倫敦與舊金山總部的攻擊事件，但是並沒有提到外星人之所以這麼做的原因。

 

那些經歷太過私人，被摧毀的精神屏障讓他感到無比赤裸與無助，而他所珍視的人所可能經歷的痛苦仍然清晰。

 

「我們會回地球去。」在他結束以後，Jim謹慎地開口。「我會需要一份完整的報告，但是在這之前，我要你去醫療灣一趟。」Spock想告知對方比起常規檢查，他更需要的是冥想，但是Jim的表情阻止了他。「就只是……讓我安心，好嗎？」

 

他頷首。

 

「很好。」Jim對他露出一個不太真心的笑容，轉過身走向嵌著通訊面板的艙壁。「Kirk呼叫艦橋。」

 

「這裡是Sulu。」Sulu的聲音從通訊器傳來。

 

「Mr. Sulu，增加速度到最高曲速，我要用最短的時間返回地球。」

 

「Aye Aye，艦長。」

 

「Kirk結束通訊。」Jim結束通訊，轉過身面向他，「即使是用最大曲速，從這裡返回地球也要八個小時。」他開口，一邊走向他，「那會讓你在檢查結束以後有足夠的時間冥想，你需要冥想，對嗎？」他問，在得到他肯定的答覆後繼續，「我會在艦橋重新檢查一次傳感器的紀錄，看看短距掃描有沒有記錄到什麼，從你斷開通訊到我們把你傳送回來只有九十秒，如果我必須指控一名聯邦將軍叛國，我需要所有我可以蒐集到的證據。」

 

「這是可以接受的。」Spock回答。

 

Jim對他露出一個不太明顯的微笑，右手的手掌輕輕壓上他的左手，藉著這個支點微微踮起腳尖，在厚重的環境保護衣的阻礙下迅速地在他的唇上印下一個吻。「還有，歡迎回來，Spock。」

 

他退開身體，在Spock來得及說什麼前就轉過身走出裝備室。

 

Spock站在原位，仍然可以感覺到人類在那不到半秒的短暫接觸中沖刷而來的情感與解脫，那些豐富的情感比所有他所看見的宇宙都要來得真實。艙門再次關上，Spock看著那阻擋了Jim的背影的金屬艙門，後知後覺地想起，Jim忘記換下自己身上的潛水衣。

 

※

 

Spock張開眼，看見已經換回指揮制服的Jim盤腿坐在床上，正專心地看著自己手中的PADD。

 

他站起來，細微的聲響驚動了Jim。坐在床上的人類放下自己手中的PADD，在昏暗的艙房中看向他的雙眼十分明亮，「Bones告訴我除了讓你的腎上腺素降下來，其它沒有什麼事他能做的。」他的聲音變得關切，「你感覺好些了嗎？我們離地球就剩兩個小時了，我可以讓治療師在總部待命。」

 

「那是不必要的，我需要深度冥想，可是在此之前，我不會有任何立即性的傷害。」

 

「如果你堅持。」Jim回答，身體放鬆了一些。他拍了拍自己身畔的空位，Spock走過去，在對方的身邊坐下。

 

「我很抱歉不能給你更多的時間回復到最佳狀態，但是你的指控非常嚴重，我得在跟Pike匯報以前盡可能地掌握更多的資訊。」Jim靠著他，再次拿起PADD，將上面的資料展現給他看，「Chekov檢查了傳感器的紀錄，是有幾次能量的波動，但是那沒有辦法證明真的有別的生命體跟你一起在火山裡。」他偏過頭看向他，「你現在可以做口頭匯報嗎？如果不行，我可以先回艦橋去，給你一些獨處的時間，我可以一邊看你的書面報告一邊聽你匯報。」

 

「口頭匯報會更加理想。」Spock對上人類蔚藍的眼。Jim很擔心，他所表現出來的、以及透過他們所接觸的肌膚所傳遞過來的情緒都這樣告訴他。「Jim，」他開口，仍不完整的精神屏障讓他感覺赤裸，可是他知道在此刻、在這個房間、在這個人的面前，他無須擔憂，「那個外星人不只是展現給我看即將到來的攻擊，他還給我看了一些……」他說話的速度因為遲疑而放慢，「非常私人的東西。」

 

「私人？」Jim問，撐起身體，臉上的表情變得嚴肅。

 

Spock希望對方仍然待在自己的懷中。「是的，那些經歷非常私人，如果可以，我希望不會出現在正式的報告中。」

 

「如果是我知道後有義務上報的事，」Jim毫不遲疑地道，「那麼最好我還是不要知道。」

 

「不。」Spock迅速反駁，「不是，我保證這與聯邦的安全沒有任何關係。」他快速解釋。毫不猶豫便選擇保護他的人類看著他的神情非常認真與堅定，驅走了困惑與不安。「但是我希望你知道。」

 

「如果你真的這麼覺得的話。」Jim回答。

 

※

 

「我不明白的是，」在他結束描述自己在火山中的經歷後，Jim開口，「他為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「他宣稱企業號在他的族人需要幫助的時候提供了協助。」

 

「我知道，只是……」Jim微微擰起眉，「為什麼是你？為什麼是現在？」

 

「我不知道。」Spock誠實地回答。

 

Jim嘆了口氣，「好吧，」他抹了抹自己的臉，「不管怎麼樣，我很高興你沒事。」他維持著那個動作，沒有說話。Spock沉默著，等對方消化這一切，幾秒鐘後，Jim再次抬起頭。「我知道不是每一段感情都會有結果，」他輕聲道，「我有過很多段關係，Spock，但是它們從來沒有感覺這麼—」他的聲音變得更輕，「真實。」

 

Spock張開手臂，他的伴侶立刻回應了他的擁抱。身為聯邦的軍官，他們有很多的義務與職責必須履行，包含拯救那些可能會在恐怖攻擊中喪生的生命。但是直到他們抵達地球以前，Spock想，在這短暫的時間中，他們可以只是Jim跟Spock，兩個相愛、並差點失去彼此的人。

 

「我不會說我沒有想過我們可能會分手，我的意思是，我以前從來沒有任何一段關係維持超過兩個月。」Jim在他耳邊發出短促的笑聲，「但我已經很久沒這麼想了，我在艦橋上轉過身，看見你坐在自己的操作台前，然後我會想，嘿，為什麼不呢？也許這次真的可以成功。」

 

「瓦肯文化並不崇尚短期的親密關係。」

 

Jim將自己的重量放在他的身上，「我知道，但你自己也看到了，我們還是有可能搞砸。」

 

「那不是我們的宇宙。」Spock回答，在Jim提出這個可能時才真的意識到答案是什麼。「就像Spock大使和他的艦長與我們的經歷並不相同，其他宇宙的Jim和Spock並不代表你我。」

 

Jim低低笑起來，「沒什麼是不能改變的，對吧？」

 

「無限可能的無限組合。」

 

Jim微微歪過頭，在他的臉頰印了一個吻，「那麼我希望—」一旁的通訊器響了起來，打斷了他的話，Jim發出挫敗的聲音，「這裡是Kirk。」

 

「艦長，十分鐘後抵達太陽系。」Sulu報告道。

 

「我和指揮官立刻就來，Mr. Sulu。」Jim回答關掉通訊器，對他露出一個真正的笑容，「來吧，指揮官，希望我們別搞砸這一切。」

 

Spock挑眉，在下床後拉平自己的衣襬，「那是肯定的，艦長。」

 

※

 

Pike上將，毫不意外地，對於Jim違反了最高指導原則這件事非常憤怒，但是Jim的誠實多多少少安撫了他，而他們的報告很快便轉移了上將的注意力。

 

尋找犯人的任務一開始進行的十分不順利，因為他們並不知道哪一個檔案館會被炸毀，但他們在最後一刻及時制止了Harewood上尉，並成功在Kelvin號紀念檔案館的幾個街區外抓到了Khan。

 

「你應該在你的報告裡註明他是個基因強化人。」Jim在看到逮捕Khan時所造成的傷亡率時不敢置信地咋舌，「他 **真的** 自己一個人幹掉了一個小隊嗎？」

 

「我並不知道他的真實身分，艦長。」Spock挑眉。

 

「我知道，只是……」Jim放下PADD，「抱歉，Spock，我想我只是需要一點時間消化我們剛把一個將軍送上軍事法庭，這就算是對我來說也太瘋狂了。」

 

Khan被捕後讓事情變得容易許多。除了一開始的拒捕，這名基因強化人在得知他們的意圖後變得十分配合。他提供的資料讓內部調查人員找到了木星太空站上的復仇者號，以及另外七十二名被藏在光子魚雷中的基因強化人。

 

Marcus將軍，毫不意外地，因為意圖挑起與克林貢帝國的戰爭而被控以叛國罪。

 

作為開始調查的人，除了Pike將軍，Jim和他也必須作為證人出席庭審。

 

因為必須出席另外一場會議，Pike並沒有等到庭審結束便離開了。Spock和Jim在庭審結束後一起走出法庭，意外地看見那名在其中一個宇宙裡與Jim結婚的女性站在走廊裡，正在和Marcus將軍的律師交談。

 

「艦長，你是否認識那名女性？」

 

Jim漫不經心地轉過去看了那名女性一眼，很快又轉回視線，「我不這麼想。」他朝他投來一個好奇的眼神，「怎麼了，是認識的人？」

 

「在其中一個外星人展現給我看的宇宙，她是你的妻子。」

 

Jim瞪大眼睛，「她？」他快速地轉過頭，再次看向對方，這次明顯地投入了更多的注意力。跟律師結束交談的女性剛好抬起頭，她的臉上滿是淚痕，但是看起來非常生氣。

 

「愚蠢。」她咒罵著，一邊往通往檢查點的方向走去，「我就知道他總有一天會給自己惹上麻煩，然後他是怎麼告訴我的？」

 

她的腳步邁得很大，而且每一步都重重地踩在地上，在相對封閉的走廊產生極大的回音。

 

Jim在她撞上他的前一秒及時側過身體，女性沒有停下，而是繼續一邊咒罵一邊走向走廊底端的檢查點。

 

「好吧，這真是詭異透了。」Jim看著對方的背影，喃喃地道：「但是我想我知道我為什麼會喜歡她了，她可真火辣。」

 

「她的名字是Carol。」Spock平板地告知對方。

 

「我以為你說你不知道她的名字。」Jim奇怪地看著他。

 

「我的確不知道，但是她在通過檢查點以前說：『沒什麼好需要擔心的，Carol。結果呢？哈！把自己送上了軍事法庭！』。」

 

Jim露出一個古怪的表情。

 

「Spock，」他緩緩地開口，「你在 **吃醋** 嗎？」

 

Spock挑眉，「瓦肯不會做出如此不合效益的舉動。」

 

Jim聳了聳肩，「如果你堅持。」他拍了拍他的右手上臂，「走吧，Spock，我們該走了。」

 

Spock跟隨著自己的艦長穿過長廊。駐守在檢查點的軍官將他們的通訊器交還給他們。拿回通訊器後，Jim並沒有帶他走向渦輪電梯，而是選擇了樓梯。

 

「艦長？」Spock在他們走下大理石製成的階梯時詢問。

 

「撇開這裡的用途，這裡真的很美。」Jim抬起頭，看向窗戶旁的牆壁上作為裝飾用途的畫作。「很奇妙，不是嗎？人類所能做的？」

 

「人類的文化和藝術確實讓人驚豔。」Spock同意。

 

「我希望這就足夠了，恐懼和仇恨只會帶來毀滅，是團結才讓我們走到今天。」

 

「你是否在指Marcus將軍？」

 

他們抵達階梯的底端，通往中庭的門因為感應到他們而向左右滑開。Jim走進陽光裡，Spock跟隨著對方走出建築物，注意到這裡是一座花園。

 

「也許。」Jim模稜兩可地回答，伸手拿下自己的帽子，閉上眼，感受著陽光在自己臉上的熱度。

 

一開始，他以為是折射在對方金屬肩章上的午後陽光，然後他才意識到那是對方的金髮。

 

內眼瞼有效地保護他的眼睛在強烈的光線折射下不受傷害，Spock沒有移開視線，看著眼前的人類在陽光的沐浴下微微彎起唇角。

 

他看起來非常放鬆，且非常愉悅。冗長的庭審所帶來的負面影響似乎在他們走進花園時就已經被他遺留在建築物內。

 

他睜開眼，在看見他時唇角的弧度擴大，變成一個真正的笑容，而他蔚藍的虹膜在光線的折射下無比鮮明。

 

「我很高興事情沒有變得更糟糕。」

 

Spock走到對方面前，讓自己的身影成為對方眸中唯一的倒影，「我的結論亦同。」

 

Jim大笑，併攏手指以瓦肯的方式快速地給了他一個吻。「我想我們最好該回去了，傳送室在等我們。」

 

Spock頷首，在對方身邊站定。Jim將手中的帽子重新戴好，打開通訊器。「Kirk呼叫企業號，」他偏過頭，在他們被傳送光束鎖定前對他露出最後一個笑容，而沒有了炫目的陽光，他眸中的愛意不容錯辨，「兩人傳送。」

 

 

 

**+1**

 

在很多年以後，當Spock第一次看見那個因為變異而被自己的族人迫害的外星人時，他總算明白了自己當年在Nibiru的火山裡所碰到的那個外星人究竟是為什麼而來。

 

「我們必須協助他們。」他向他的艦長——他的伴侶——堅持。

 

「那會違反最高指導原則。」Jim皺眉，猶豫著是否應該接受外星人請求庇護的要求。

 

「讓企業號提供庇護，艦長，這比一個星球要來得重要，這是一個新的文明的開始。」

 

因為他少有的堅持，Jim最終仍然被他說服了。他們提供了庇護，而外星人在他們的面前褪去了身體，蛻變成了純能量的生命體。

 

『我如何能夠回報你們？』轉變為純能量體的生命體透過心靈感應這樣問他。他的轉變讓他不再需要透過語言溝通，但是Spock仍然可以從對方的思想感受到長年的迫害對於對方所造成的傷害。

 

和當年那他所遇到的外星人非常不同，這個新生的生命仍然抱有對這個世界的不確定與恐懼。

 

『你無須回報。』他將自己在Nibiru火山口的回憶展現給對方看，『我之所以能夠協助你，是因為你協助過我。』

 

『我並不擁有你所展現給我看的能力。』生命體困惑地上下浮動，『且那是許多年前，我不可能幫助過你。』

 

『你很快會明白宇宙並非是你現在所認知的樣子。』Spock解釋，因為想到Jim在得知自己與那神秘外星人的角色調轉之後會露出的反應而變得更溫和。『我知道你現在無法相信我所說的，但是有一天你會明白我是正確的。』

 

被迫害的憤怒與恐懼以及對於新生的困惑向他席捲而來，那不是對方的錯，Spock知道。他只是太過害怕，太過困惑，就像當年的他一樣。

 

他向對方傳送安撫的情緒，Jim與他之間的連結保護著他不受那些情緒侵擾，『你很害怕，而且你完全有理由害怕，但是我跟你擔保，那是不需要的。』

 

『我做不到你展現給我看的。』生命體恐懼地回答，『如果我搞砸了怎麼辦？』

 

Spock幾乎要因為那個問題而微笑起來。很多年前，Jim也問過這個問題，但最後他們證明了自己的擔憂全無必要。

 

『這不是你必須要做的。』他回答，『這只是一個可能。』

 

『可能？』

 

『是的，是其中一個你可以成為的可能性，但是這不是你，只有你可以決定你想要成為什麼樣子。』

 

純能量的生命體似乎變得更亮了一些，站在他身側的Jim朝他投來詢問的視線。

 

人類的眼中倒映著新生的無限可能，Spock對上自己兄弟/朋友/愛人的蔚藍雙眼，明白這就是一切開始的地方。

 

※

 

「你和他說了什麼？」那天晚上，Jim在他們的艙房好奇地問。

 

「一號通令，」Spock答非所問地道，「因為沒有任何法律可以違背，所以被稱為最高指導原則。」

 

「是的。*」Jim露出一個詭異的表情。

 

Spock揚眉，「Jim？」

 

「沒什麼，請繼續。」

 

「在我們連結以前，你經常抱怨我不知變通。」Spock在自己的伴侶拉開棉被爬上床時繼續道。

 

「直到那個火山裡的奇怪外星人敲開了你的木頭—」Jim猛地停頓，「就是他？」

 

Spock頷首，爬上另外一側的床。

 

「哇喔。」Jim讓自己陷進枕頭裡，看起來仍舊驚訝。半晌後，他大笑起來，「我猜什麼都是有可能的，對吧？」

 

Spock在棉被中覆上對方，將自己摯愛的伴侶擁入懷中。「他教會了我宇宙的最終邏輯，一個通用於所有情況的最高指導原則。」

 

「那是什麼？」Jim止住笑聲，但很明顯地被逗樂了。他張開手臂回擁他，他們接觸到的每一吋肌膚都傳達著慵懶的愛意。

 

Spock俯下身，吻住自己的摯愛，「你就是我在這個宇宙中的最終邏輯。」

 

 

 

*法院的原型為波士頓市立圖書館。([圖片來源](https://graphicarts.princeton.edu/2015/06/26/boston-public-librarys-print-collection/))

 

*一般來說，一號通令(General Order 1)是最高指導原則，在通令與規章與之違背的情況下，一號通令必須優先遵守。但事實上，二十三世紀中葉立了一條優先於一號通令的Omega指令(Omega Directive)，可是這條指令需要上校或以上的安全層級才能知曉。

 

 

 

\----- Relics 全文完-----


End file.
